Pożegnanie Boromira (pieśń)
Pożegnanie Boromira – pieśń śpiewana przez Aragorna i Legolasa podczas pogrzebu Boromira, po bitwie na Amon Hen. Tekst oryginalny Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows The West Wind comes walking, and about the walls it goes. '' ''‘What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring to me tonight? '' ''Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or by starlight? '' ''‘I saw him ride over seven streams, over waters wide and grey, '' ''I saw him walk in empty lands until he passed away '' ''Into the shadows of the North, I saw him then no more. '' ''The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor, '' ''‘O Boromir! From the high walls westward I looked afar, '' ''But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.’ From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones, '' ''The wailing of the gulls it bears, and at the gate it moans. '' ''‘What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring to me at eve? '' ''Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve. '' ''‘Ask not of me where he doth dwell – so many bones there lie, '' ''On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky, '' ''So many have passed down Anduin to find the flowing Sea. '' ''Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!’ '' ''‘O Boromir! Beyond the gate the seaward roads runs south, '' ''But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea’s mouth’. From the Gate of the Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls, '' ''And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. '' ''‘What news from the North, O mighty wind, do you bring to me today? '' ''What news of Boromir the bold? For he is long away.’ '' ''‘Beneath Amon Hen I heard his cry. There many foes he fought, '' ''His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought. '' ''His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest, '' ''And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast. '' ''‘O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northward gaze, '' ''To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days. Tłumaczenie W krainie Rohan pośród pól, Wśród traw zielono burych, Zachodni z szumem wieje wiatr I w krąg owiewa mury. O jakąż wietrze niesiesz wieść, Gdy dzień dobiega końca? Czyś Boromira widział cień W poświacie lśnień miesiąca? Widziałem- siedem mijał rzek, Dalekie mijał bory. Aż wszedł w krainę Pustych Ziem, Aż krokiem dotarł skorym Tam, kędy północ rzuca cień... Nie dojrzą go już oczy-'' ''A może słyszał jego głos Daleki wiatr północy? O Boromirze, z blanków wież Patrzyłem w mroczne dale-'' ''Lecz nie wróciłeś z Pustych Ziem, Gdzie ludzi nie ma wcale. Od morza dmie południa wiatr, Od wydm i skalnej plaży; Kwilenie szarych niesie mew I szumem swym się skarży. O jakąż wietrze niesiesz wieść? O, ulżyj mej rozterce; Czyś Boromira widział- mów, Bo żal mi ściska serce. Nie pytaj mnie o jego los-'' ''Odpowiem Ci najprościej: Pod czarnym niebem w piasku plaż Tak wiele leży kości, Tyle ich płynie z nurtem rzek I ginie w morskiej fali! Niech Ci północny powie wiatr, Jaką się wieścią chwali. O Boromirze, tyle dróg Ku południowi goni. A Ty nie wracasz z krzykiem mew Od szarej morskiej toni! Od wrót królewskich wieje wiatr I mija wodospady. Z północy słychać jego róg-'' ''Czy przybył tu na zwiady? O jakąż mi przynosisz wieść, O powiedz wietrze szczerze. Czyś Boromira widział ślad Na leśnej gdzie kwaterze? Gdzie Amon Hen- słyszałem krzyk, Tam walczył śmiałek młody; Pęknięta tarcza oraz miecz U brzegów wielkiej wody. Ach, dumną głowę, piękną twarz W młodzieńczych dni urodzie; Raurosu już unosi nurt Po złoto lśniącej wodzie. O Boromirze, odtąd z wież Spoglądać będą oczy, Ku wodospadom grzmiących wód Raurosu na północy. en: Lament for Boromir Kategoria:Pieśni